Because The Night
by KayRich13
Summary: "Because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to us"


**Hey kiddos! Back with another two or three shot! I came up with this idea in the middle of history class on Thursday lol I probably should have been paying attention, oh well! Big thanks to Jenna for giving me the green light to post this :) Hope Y'all like it, reviews make my life. Ps. Only Ever Kissed Before should be updated sometime next week. **

Emma's high heels clicked loudly against the hard tile floor, the only sound filling the empty hallway. Her heart raced as she was running to search for him. To tell him that it was all over. To tell him what she now wanted, or better yet, had wanted all along. It felt like a weight had been lifted, after removing that giant rock from her left hand today. She was absolutely over the moon, and wanted nothing more than to be held the arms of the man that she truly loved.

Her heart sank as low as could be when she stopped dead in her tracks to find an empty choir room. She was too late. She huffed a deep sigh of sadness, and sat at the piano bench to wait, only hoping that he would come. She began to mindlessly tap a few keys, as familiar melody came to her. She hadn't heard this song in years, she had no idea that she could even play it.

All she knew was that it expressed her long denied emotions for him in the most perfect way. It expressed everything that she felt for Will. Love, compassion, lust, and everything in between.

So, she took a deep breath and began to release all of those very powerful emotions through the power of song.

"_Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, n' try n' understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed' _

She slowly walked around the room, her soft voice filling the still air as she set all of her emotions free.

"_C'mon now, try n' understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends  
They can't hurt ya now, can't hurt ya now, can't hurt ya now..."_

The lyrics floated smoothly from her lungs, each verse surfacing a memory or thought about Will. She first thought of his eyes, saying that they were beautiful was an understatement, She felt her whole body go weak every time she looked into them.

"_C'mon now, try n' understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends  
They can't hurt ya now, can't hurt ya now, can't hurt ya now..."_

The second thought was of that fateful day in the hallway, where the two of them had kissed for the very first time. The way he pressed his lips gently to hers and kissed her ever so softly. The electricity and butterflies that grew in her stomach when their lips made contact.

_'Have I doubt, baby, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring, on the telephone  
Love is an angel disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes"_

She remembered the event that took place only a few days later. It was the two of them holding hands and swaying along to music in his living room. The one that she had remembered most from that night, was the way that Will had looked at her. He had looked at her with happiness, with love, like she was the only one in the world for him.

"_C'mon now, try n' understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends  
They can't hurt ya now, can't hurt ya now, can't hurt ya now..."_

She remembered the time they had attempted to "do the nasty." She remembered how nervous they both were, how he was practically afraid to touch her at all. Yet when he did, it felt incredible, like absolute magic. It made her wonder why she had panicked and ran out of his apartment with no shoes on , maybe it was because it felt way too real, and she just couldn't believe that he would want to be with her.

"_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us"_

She remembered back to end of last year, when he confessed that he loved her, only to kiss her a mere seconds later. However, this kiss was nothing like the first one that they had shared together. This kiss was hard and forceful, full of pleading and sorrow. It had left her to be confused, dumbfound, angry, pretty much anything but loved.

_'With love we sleep, with doubt the vicious cycle turns, n' burns  
Without you oh I cannot live, forgive the yearnin' burnin'  
I believe it's time, too real to feel, so take me now, take me now, take me now..." _

She now thought back to just a few weeks ago, when practicing "Toucha, Toucha, Touch, Me" with him. She looked up, deep into his beautiful hazel eyes, her heart was pounding hard with each beat. It was then, that she saw the "old Will" the one that she had fallen madly in love with so long ago. These sudden feelings had scared the living hell out of her, causing her to run away, like she always did.

She was now sick and tired of running away, she wanted him more than anything in the world. The future or past didn't matter, all she knew was that she want to be with him, forever.

"_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us" _

As she sang the last few verses, Emma turned to see Will starring at her, sheet music all over the floor.

After the moment of shock was gone, Will ran to Emma taking her in his arms and pressing his lips to hers. After what seemed like hours, both of them felt their lungs start to give, and pulled away for much needed oxygen

"It's all over" Emma whispered to Will with a bright smile, their foreheads pressed together

**Oh and in case you were wondering, the rating will go up :P**


End file.
